1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box for merchandising and shipping implements, and more particularly, to a box which facilitates organization of implements, such as brooms and mops within the box for both shipping and display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated implements or products sold by merchants are commonly displayed in boxes wherein handle portions of the implements are positioned within the box while a head portion of the implement, such as a broom head or mop head, is located upwardly for convenient viewing by a customer. Often, the brooms or mops are shipped in the display or merchandising box, and portions of the box are removable by the merchant in order to convert the shipping box to a display box.
An example of such a box is disclosed in Vosbikian U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,111. This patent discloses a product display box useful for both shipping and displaying products wherein top and front panels of the box may be removed or folded back to enable loading of and access to products within the box.
One problem associated with known shipping and display boxes relates to the stability of the box with the products located therein. Often, merchants prefer to orient the products with the head portion positioned upwardly and the handles positioned downwardly in order to provide an attractive display for the product and to facilitate viewing of the head portion of the product. Such an orientation of the product results in the display becoming top heavy and there being a risk of the box toppling over. Further, the products in such a display are commonly arbitrarily located within the box such that the display may have a disorganized appearance and the products may becomes entangled with each other making it difficult for consumers to remove the product from the box.
Also, even when the products are oriented with the head portion down inside the box, the products may be difficult to view while in the box in that the handles tend to lean in arbitrary directions leading to a jumbled appearance of the products in the box.
Accordingly, there is a need for a merchandising and shipping box which conveniently organizes elongated implements or products within the box for display and shipping, and which provides a stable display device for holding the products.